


Un beso en Madrid

by kotka



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotka/pseuds/kotka
Summary: Это останется со мной: история, песня и поцелуй в Мадриде.
Relationships: Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 7





	Un beso en Madrid

_Я снова здесь. Тогда все было по-другому, так по-настоящему, так ярко. Хотя, отчасти я рад, что тебя сейчас нет рядом. Ты всегда говорил, что читаешь мои мысли. Именно в этот момент для меня это было бы пыткой. Да и не только для меня, наверное._

_Я помню практически наизусть каждое твое письмо. Как глупо, не правда ли? Они все со мной, лежат в сумке. Я беру их всегда, куда бы ни отправился. Перечитываю, чтобы освежить все в памяти? Нет, ни за что. Мне просто нужно их чувствовать, физически. Этого достаточно. Как маленькой глупостью, я бы сказал прихотью, в каком-то смысле, они казались тогда, а сейчас это огромная часть моей вселенной. Хотя, давно пора их выкинуть. Я прекрасно осознаю это. Камень, который тянет меня на дно, назад, к тебе. Но в то же время, не могу отказать себе в этой маленькой слабости._

_«Маленькой», хах, Эрмаль, ну ты хоть сам себя не обманывай._

_Ты никогда не говорил, что любишь меня. Наверное, это было правильно. Слишком мало времени мы провели вмести, чтобы произносить такие громкие слова. Или же они, по-твоему, были совершенно пустыми и лишними? Ведь главное не слова, а поступки._

_Знаю, уже поздно вспоминать ту ночь, которая стала последней._

_Не стоит вспоминать тот безумный отрывок, который я называю жизнью, когда я невольно попрощался с тобой. И сейчас тебя нет рядом, нет в моей «жизни», но ты уставил у меня на губах…_

_Такое чувство, будто прошло всего лишь несколько дней, и я вернулся в эту прекрасную страну, чтобы исправить то, что натворил. Однако, цель приезда совершенно иная и позади уже год. 365 дней, за которые много что изменилось в наших жизнях. Сколько слез было пролито в первые дни. Наверное, многие осудили бы меня за излишнюю сентиментальность, но я просто не находил иного выхода для своих эмоций. Что уж говорить, меня и сейчас пробивает пустить скупую слезу, вот только зачем? Я знаю, что у тебя все хорошо, чувствую это. Да и… мне самому жаловаться не на что._

**_Но я скучаю._ **

_Сбитое дыхание, мягкие губы, все так ярко в моей голове._

**_Ох, Фабри, я так обожал тебя…_ **

_Время лечит. Так ведь всегда говорят? Вот только есть любовь, которая забывается, а есть та, что длится вечно._

_Называть все то, что было тогда здесь, в Испании, между нами «приключением», было бы в высшей степени неуважением к собственными чувствам. Но, думаю, будет справедливым сказать, что с самого начала мы оба знали, что ему суждено было закончиться._

Раздался гудок собирающегося отъезжать поезда. Мужчина качнул головой, стряхивая кудри с лица.

_И как бы все не сложилось, это останется со мной, не только на сейчас, но и на всегда: **история, песня и поцелуй в Мадриде**._


End file.
